User talk:Demi-hunter13
Re: Law edited. i got school but i make some time for this place, so sean needs no inactivity. *noms*Little kandi raver She's my number one And everytime i see her moving she's always having fun 15:49, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: I'm back!! sorry I've been away at summer camp!! Please don't delete me!! Yewcauldron20464 (talk) 17:53, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hiya Demi! Sorry I've been so inactive lately, I've been busy watching 249 episodes of Fairy Tail. Hopefully I'll be back soon, so yeah. I'm gonna change you like a remix, then I'll raise you, like a phoenix!Dashie12345 08:33, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Inacticity Hi Demi. I'm not inactive. I'm semi-active. Active Hello Demi, I wanted to say I am going to become active agai, could you chang my status? Thanks. Oceanhalo12 18:32, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Chat Coding Hey Demi, long time no see. I see that you're 'inactive' but when you come back could you have a look at the chat coding, it's really bad. It's not like that on other wikis like DARP. Please have a look into it. Love Re: Okay great thank you :) welll dude sorry but I just replied like soo many things happened and yeah >,< sorry for the lateness love you! YAY! YAY I'M SO HAPPY TO HERE FROM YOU! Don't feel pressured to be on all the time, your schooling is the most important thing :) I can't wait for your "partial" return! Hey :D Hey Demi :D Noticed you making some edits and wanted to say hey cause i haven't seen you in a while :3 OH OH OH!!!! Im and admin now :D just thought ide share that with you XD RE Yea i noticed. i was on another tab and sorta forgot i was on chat. If you would have pinged me then i would have said hi but you didnt so, you have only yourself to blaim XD JK. Thanks ive only been admin for like a few weeks :3 RE It's going good :) A little hard tbh and im always scared to mess something up XD Hey i gtg to bed so ill see you when ever your on again Adopt a newb I was 'adopted' for a while by DachiAoi. Melony helped me on the wiki aswell. Demigod Avenger in the FAYZ (talk) 11:07, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Demi, I've been adopted by... Hello, I've been adopted by Undead Sparkz and he was my mentor. Thanks :D Re: Level Five User Hello again! Owkie... Thank you for it :) I'll inform you ASAP. :) Lovelots, Fortune :D (talk) 15:38, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Status I wish to have my officially inactive status back to semi active status, also, I'm not listed in the list of user, so can you pls add me back... tnx, and I hope I'm not being a bother to you. BossL 25 (talk) 04:57, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Activity I wish to have my officially inactive status to semi active status. I know I've been absent for a while but I've finally come back. Hpe I don't bother you. Sonofcirce9 (talk) 21:22, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Char Thank you for your time, and don't worry,just do this when you have the free time.But my characters were not deleted or archive, in fact they were still listed on their respected cabin. just want them to be listed again. But anyway here they are Major char Timothy Andal Persephone Lily Flaherty Zeus Xander Bledsoe Mnemosyne Leonard Ryder Hypnos Jaimee Summers Asteria Minor char Beatrice Levens- Apollo (I won something back then that made me adopt a char to be minor. Ash-fire spirit Also had an extra char spot back then from adopt a newb, Thank you once agian and I hope this isn't that much of a bother :) Re: Adopt a Newb Hye YAY Level 5 ^-^/ Thanks for updating me. Yes I pertacided but my parent/adotive person was JamesD16 but Nava, Musician and Sparkz was the people who helped me. The only thing James has done is say he adopted me, hi and he's started to RP with me a bit but that's it. Nava helped me with WB and how to set out my profile (with some help from Music) and then Sparkz has help me with the rest. I also got into the mess of the Wiki Family so now I think my mind has no idea who is my adoptive parent/ person thingy. Hope this makes sense Redheadedpichu poked you 15:48, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Adopt a Newb Program Hi Demi, I actually did participate in this program :) My mentor was lumosknight :) Love ya, Harp its official its official i'm like the latest reply in the history of late replies... Adopt a Newb porgramme I updated this thingy so it wouldn't have as a Newb and me in it and I hope that's not got me in trouble, and so this is why I am being a big girl - lol - and owning up to it. Sorry if this is a big porbelm. Redheadedpichu poked you (talk page) 16:23, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Demi...Challenge for Lieutenant... Hello there, Demi! :D I want to challenge one of your characters (Zach Rodriguez) for the position of Lieutenant of Demeter. I want to edit the cabin apge but Oli told me that I must be at least a lieutenant to do that. I posted the challenge on the cabin page and on Zach's page (they're just the same message, though). Just IM me your thoughts. Hahaha. Thanks. Take care at wag paka-stress sa college. Hahaha Lovelots, Fortune :D (talk) 19:06, November 13, 2015 (UTC) P.S. Hope I could catch you on more often 'coz I'm feeling that you're a really awesome girl. Thanks again :D Re: *sighs with relief* I was just checking cause i know some wikis are strict for it and im sure i have it right ^°^ ( yay my coding lasses are paying off ) Redheadedpichu poked you (talk page) 00:04, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Challenge for Lt. I also suck at fight RPs... But its still up to you if you just want to hand over the position to me. xD Anyways, if I were you, too, I would really fight tooth and nail for Apollo head xD. Good to hear that you'll be around more often soon. :D Here's the link if you still want to push the fight: Forum:Fortune vs. Demi- Demeter Lt. Take care always :D Lovelots, Fortune :D (talk) 17:07, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Active again So, can I still create more demigods? I know I left for a loooong time but I am active again here. GyriffinNeon (talk) 16:42, November 20, 2015 (UTC)GyriffinNeon beatrice naruse hi, this is Beatrice im here to say hi and sorry, sorry because i wont be here often....and yeah...... Dear Demi Dear Demi, It has been a loooooong time. So many things have happened since we last spoke, I can't even begin to tell you. But I really want to tell you so you better get your happy butt online xD I'm back, not really sure in what capacity, but I am back. It's almost been exactly 3 years since we met too! Seems so strange. But please Iris message DapperDagger, my new account, cuz I'm gonna burn this one. So much to talk about! Thanks, boo. So great to see you again, can't even tell you. Talk soon. Love, Grey21 (talk) 17:12, December 7, 2015 (UTC)GeyGrey21 (talk) 17:12, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Hello Okay, I was wondering if there was anything I could do other then claim help, as I'm a wikia helper. There doesn't seem to be any claims to look at and I really need to get some edits in before January. Yo Okay, so I might be out the whole day tomorrow with my friends so I'm not entirely sure if I'd be able to help tomorrow at all. I might be able to go online at night though let's say around 8:00 PM onwards so perhaps I could help by then. I'll be available the whole day Friday though and Sunday onwards cause term break. I won't be able to work on Saturday evening cause I have this Christmas Party thing, so yeah. Just thought I'd let you know. :) P.S. Leave some of the archiving work for me please <3 UPDATE Okay so lol, I woke up effing late so it turns out I'll be here the whole day after all. XD. Might be gone in the evening now though cause my mom is dragging me to Christmas shopping but that shouldn't take too long. I guess today I'm available from right now, 10 AM til like 5-6 PM and I'll be back at around 10-11 PM. Cheerio! Archiving Update Okay, so I did some work these past few days and I am happy to report that we've almost reached the halfway point of the list. Yay. *throws confetti* Anyway, there are some character pages that I marked for deletion cause they're not using any templates. You could just delete those when you have time, or another admin maybe. That's all, for now. :)) Archiving Update I am very pleased to tell you that I have finished archiving all the characters that needed to be archived on the list. All that's left to do is to delete the pages marked for deletion for not using a template for a coded page. I would like to do it myself, but unfortunately I can't. Yet. ;) Anyway, I would just like to ask if you'd do the deleting yourself or if you need me to contact another administrator to do it. That's all! Happy New Year! Prizes Found 'em XD Character Spots: Received *One for winning a contest *Three for being on the wiki for 3 years *Three from Adopt a Newb Other Prizes: Unused *1 Adopt a Minor (Prize from Battle of the Bands) *3 Early power up (Prize from Adopt a Newb) *3 god rps (Prize from Adopt a Newb) dem dem darling can i have my old prizes back zz <3 demdem honeypot oh! i miss you so much, and i wish i could see more of you 27c801ad7425ee87f4aae15c090e89d9_bp.jpg|link=template:2016 here's a somewhat gift.. it may lead you somewhere it may not.. take a gamble and try your luck HAPPY NEW YEAR DEMIDEMS! Well, I guess the header already says it but I just want to say it again, HAPPY NEW YEAR! XD I was away on Thailand for a few days so I am really sorry if this is a bit late. I am back now though, so yay! *throws confetti* Anywaaaaaaay, I just want to say thank you for everything. Even though we've just been reunited last December, my 2015 would still be incomplete without you. Your support for me means everything, especially when I ran for rollback weeks ago. Just know that I will always be here for you if you need help with anything. You are one of my closest friends here and I hope we will continue to be just that until the end of time. Again, happy new year! Luv yaaaa! P.S. I am soooooo looking forward to that CHB PH meeting this January! Can't wait to see y'all! Delete did somebody delete my claim for Amai? Why'd did you delete Amai?— Never stop believing. 16:16, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Adopt How do I adopt? I'm wanting to adopt Maxie.— Never stop believing. 16:46, January 5, 2016 (UTC) honeypot!!! there's an issue, there's a nymph up for grabs, Sagara, and one spot reserved. So if the nymph is taken, can she even be counted as active because technically, there aren't any spots open by the way ~ i think we need to update BC leadership (lieutenants), some have left, if my memory serves me correctly. for sure some have holy wow that took FOREVER.. i did everything ^_^! i archived left nymphs, messaged every user who had a WIP to ask if they still wanted the reservation, categorized pages that didn't have the proper ones, and told nata the image 101 thing.. Ty, dem !~ see you soon "Love is the color of life" ~Nat 13:30, January 6, 2016 (UTC) New Hey! I wanted to say that I understand I haven't been active. The only excuse is because I don't know where to start. I'm kind of new to Wikia, so when people say where the best place to RP is, I don't really understand what they mean. If you could help me out and give me a link or etc. of a good place to start, that'd be great. :) I'd start right away. Clouxonu (talk) 21:55, January 6, 2016 (UTC) sorry honeybons : ( i can chat from like 10:40 to 11:12; school started :(... it breaks my heart that i missed you Hey there its DemyxHearts9 Hai there Demi. I don't know if you remember me. But I was one DemyxHearts9. I lost the link to this place and my old log in information. So I have created a new account so I can rejoin the group. And I was wondering if you could reinstate my old level. I would appreciate it greatly. If not I understand. If so thank you so much ^-^ Yukaronachan (talk) 22:34, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Ohjeez. Ehm, I'm really sorry about being so inactive lately. I don't have internet at home, and I go on as often as I can, but I tend to forget about things easily >.< I'll try to be more active on the site! 17:39, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Officially Inactive Hey, I was wondering if you could take me off the inactive list. I got really busy with school and left, but would like to come back. I know your busy with stuff but I hope you can fix this when you get back Thanks Re This totally caught me off guard, Oli never told me you were stepping down. I'm going to miss you so much Demi and I hope when you come back that you'll be up for getting crat again (I'm gonna be a mess while you're gone, only crat ;-;) Returning from the wilderness ;) Hiya! I have been inactive for a very long time :(. It was unplanned, so I was unable to give a warning and I have now left the Wikia. Can I please return? I swear, I was grounded for way longer than I deserve, but I'm back now :D Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon 12:29, March 18, 2016 (UTC) A mel sized bird told me it was your birthday, so I came by to say happy birthday!!!!!!!! Okay That's fine with me, I always try to do this and never end up RPing... Saying nothing sometimes says the most 23:04, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Four Years Yay Well, since technically you haven't left yet and you still show up here and then, I guess you're still qualified for this. :)) ;.; Demi, I miss you. I know we never really talked, but, it was nice having you around. We need you. ;.; At least once a week? (Okai, I just miss you, that's why I want you back) HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!